Devices that handle image data transfer image data such as moving images and still images in accordance with a horizontal synchronizing signal and a vertical synchronizing signal. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 8-63136 and 2009-200938. A device receives image data, stores the image data in a memory, reads the image data from the memory, and performs image processing such as decoding on the read image data. For example, the device may be a digital still camera which displays image data read from a memory on a display unit.